Sweet Revenge
by starstruk97
Summary: He's back. Cooper is back. Kendall's older brother is back and things are not going to go peacefully. If they thought having him around the house was bad, wait until they take part in his revenge plan. Will they live? Or will Cooper finally win?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own ANYTHING! Sorry for any mistakes! I hope you like it!**

"He's coming to stay with us!" Mrs Knight exclaimed happily, a smiling Katie at her side.

"What!?" Kendall was anything _but_ happy. _Were they kidding him? Was this a joke?_

"I know! Isn't it just wonderful! Cooper is actually coming to live with us again! You can have your brother back living with you."

"Why? Wasn't he married or something? Doesn't he have his own house?" Kendall felt near tears.

"Oh, darling, him and Jessica broke up a little while ago and with the recent storm, he lost everything, including his house. I invited him to stay with us and the boys until he is back on his feet." Jennifer explained to her youngest son.

"I can't believe this!" Kendall mumbled, "How long will he be staying? A week?"

"Oh no, much longer than that. He needs the time to recover, for insurance to re-build his house. He'll be living with us for a while. Which brings me on to our next topic: sleeping arrangements."

"He can sleep on the couch." Kendall growled.

"Kendall! He is your brother, and you will treat him like you treat James, Logan and Carlos. Since there is no room in my room with Katie bunking in there, he'll have to go in one of your boys' rooms. So which one?" Mrs Knight scolded lightly.

Kendall didn't want to choose. His older brother was a horrible person, there was a reason he hated him and because of that, Kendall didn't want him anywhere near his friends alone. So that ruled out Logan and James' room. However, he didn't want him near Carlos either, who shared rooms with Kendall. "Can James, Logan, Carlos and I share one room while Copper has the other?"

"No. Those rooms are much too small for 4 teenage boys."

"Fine! He can stay in Carlos and my room, but, we get the bunk and he is on the single!" Kendall stormed of angry, distressed and scared.

He hadn't seen Cooper in years, not since he was about 12. At that time, Cooper was 20 and was moving out with Jessica. Cooper had basically bullied Kendall when they were younger, and even became violent when Kendall hit double digits. None of his friends knew about what happened; actually, only Logan even knew Kendall had an older brother. As Cooper only came home at night (after work), Logan was the only one who would come to sleepovers, which is how they met one night. James was always at home getting his 8 hours of beauty sleep and Carlos was too young to come over.

"Hey Kendall!" James hollered from the orange couch where he was sitting with the two other member of Big Time Rush.

"Hey guys."

"What was that all about? We heard some yelling." Logan asked curious.

"Are you ok? Was someone hurt? You're not upset are you? I sorry if I made you upset!" Carlos started hyperventilating.

"Dude, relax, chill. You did nothing. I'm fine." Kendall laughed at his friends' hysterics and sat next to him, drooping an arm around his small shoulders. "It just... well my brother is coming to live with us."

"You have a brother?" James asked while Carlos looked up at him with a questioning glance.

"Yeah... Logan was the only one who met him. He worked late and Logan was the only one who could come for sleepovers."

"Not true! I could!" Carlos complained.

"Yeah, but not until you were 12. He left over a year before that." Kendall explained.

"So why do you seem so down? You get your big brother back!" James smiled.

"I don't like him." He said bluntly.

"How can you not like your brother? I like my older brothers." Carlos asked innocently.

"He wasn't very nice to me. He loved Katie, just not me." Kendall said lightly.

"I don't understand. Brothers like each other..." Carlos whined.

"No need to baby bro, don't worry about it." Kendall hugged the youngest boy to his chest.

"Well, tell us more about him." James asked carefully.

"His name is Cooper and he should be 24, I think. I can't remember his birthday... I think it was on February 14th? Um... he's tall I guess. Like me, but a bit taller. Maybe like an inch or so bigger than you, James. Brown hair, green eyes. That's about all I remember, I haven't seen him in 4 years. A lot could have changed." Kendall signed, "Let's watch some TV before he arrives! Oh and he'll be bunking in Carlos and my room."

"Kendall I have to go out to the shops. I need some more groceries to compensate for Cooper. Katie is coming with me. You boys behave and if Cooper comes, say I'll be back soon! Bye honey!" Mrs Knight called from the front door.

I was only 40 minutes later when the boys' heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!"Carlos chirped about to jump up from the couch.

"No! Uh- I'll get it. You just stay here, it's probably Cooper." Kendall took a deep breath in and made his way to the door. He didn't notice his three friends following.

He opened the door to be met with the unforgiving face of his older brother. "Hello, little brother. Long time no see." Cooper smiled evilly.

"Cooper." Kendall growled eyeing his older brother. He had grown a bit more and bulked out slightly. His hair was now black, short and spiky, his green eyes cold and unforgiving.

"And who are they?" Cooper laughed, nodding his head in the direction of Kendall's three band mates. They were standing slightly behind Kendall, eying Cooper with a mean, questioning glare.

"You don't need to know." Kendall said sternly. He didn't want his friends and his brother having anything to do with each other.

Cooper leaned in close to Kendall's ear and whispered, "I could always ask them later, while I'm along with them." He stood back up with a smug smile on his face, "So will you introduce me to your friends?"

"The tall one is James, you've already met Logan, and the other one is Carlos. They are my band mates." Kendall said reluctantly, scared of his brothers threat.

"Oh! Of course! Big Time Rush! You're the leader," he smiled at Kendall, "You're the faggot," he smirked at James, "You're the nerd," he eyed Logan, "and you're the refugee." He glared at Carlos.

James gasped at the rude name, Logan slumped his shoulders at the common insult and Carlos was taken aback by the racist comment.

"Fuck off! You don't get to say that about my friends! So, back off!" Kendall yelled, face red with anger.

"Grow some balls while I've been away Kenny? What are you going to do about it?" Cooper lost his smile, stepping towards his shorter brother.

"I'll make you regret it." Kendall threatened.

"_We'll_ make you regret it!" James stepped forward.

"It's four against one, we _will _win." Logan stepped up beside James.

Carlos stood close to Logan and opened him mouth say his comment when he was rudely interrupted by Cooper.

"Say one thing, and I'll beat you within an inch of your life, shrimp!" Cooper threatened darkly.

"Hey!" Kendall yelled, stepping in front of his littlest brother who was now being held tightly to Logan's chest, facing away from the evil monster. "You leave Carlos alone. You leave us _all_ alone." Kendall turned and pulled Logan and James away and to the couch, Logan still holding Carlos tightly.

"Kendall." Cooper laughed, "Mum said I was sleeping in one of the rooms. Who's?"

"Mine." Kendall said.

"She said I was sleeping with _two_ others. You and...?" Cooper grinned.

"Carlos." Kendall whimpered lightly, eyes diverting to the floor.

"Excellent." Cooper pulled in his duffle bag, "my two favourites."

Kendall whipped his head up at his brother's words. Cooper just winked at him before heading of towards the bedrooms.

"Kendall, what did that mean?" James asked softly, fear in his voice.

"I don't know." Kendall's voiced hitched.

"Shhh... its ok Carlos. Now, now, don't worry. You're safe with us bro." Logan whispered encouraging words into Carlos' ear as he sobbed into Logan's chest. "He won't do that Carlos. It was an empty threat." He looked up to Kendall for confirmation, but when Kendall didn't say anything, just looked sadly into Logan's eyes, Logan new it was as good as threat as any.

"Give him to me." Kendall signed, sitting next to Logan, taking the little boy out of his arms and cradling him against his chest. He felt his shirt become wet as the 14-year-old cried quietly. Kendall stoked the short black tuffs of hair gently, the other hand rubbing comforting circles on the small back.

Carlos had always been the most sensitive of the group, being too innocent to understand why people do or say mean things. Being short and Hispanic didn't help, as he was bullied relentlessly during his time in Minnesota. He always would end up running to his friends in tears because some bullies had stolen his money or lunch, said something nasty, beat him up, locked him in a locker or gave him a swirly. He was too nice to fight back and too little and weak to run. Logan, James and Kendall were always protective of him. They fought off every bully he faced and anything mean or that could harm him. Carlos was their baby _brother_, and being over a year younger than Logan gave the older boys even more of a reason to protect him.

Later, after Carlos stopped crying and the other boys' nerves' had settled slightly, the all sat closely on the couch together watching movies until Mrs Knight got home.

What they didn't realise, was that Cooper had been watching everything for the past hour, taking notes.

_Kendall Knight :_

_Leader. Second oldest (16). Protective (especially of Carlos)._

_Carlos Garcia:_

_Youngest (14). Littlest. Protected. Kendall's Favourite. Innocent. Weakest._

_Logan Mitchell:_

_Second Youngest (16). Smart. Short-ish (but still strong). _

_James Diamond:_

_Oldest(17). Strong. Tall. _

"I will make him pay. I'll make them _all_ pay."

**A/N: Yeah I know, I haven't even finished my other stories! But this idea came into my mind and I had to write it! I'm only holidays soon so MAYBE I'll do some more writing! Please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**IM BACK! Wow, I'm actually updating stories! That's a shocker! I guess I'm in a writing phase. Well, I hope you like the story! And if you haven't already done so, ANSWER MY POLL on my profile! Trust me; it's for your own benefit! **

Diner was tense. Jennifer welcomed Cooper with open arms when she arrived home and then cooked up some tacos for dinner. Katie, Mrs Knight and Cooper were chatting about the past 4 years while James, Logan, Carlos and Kendall sat awkwardly at one end of the table, eyeing the oldest boy.

Mama Knight was at the head of the table, Cooper on her right and Katie to her left. Kendall took charge and sat next to Cooper, with James opposite. Logan sat beside Kendall and Carlos took the seat beside James, the one furthest from Cooper.

To the boy's misery, Cooper decided to start a 'friendly' conversation with them. Obviously, being at the table, the boys couldn't be rude and had to answer truthfully.

"So I know everything about Kendall, but what about you three? Logan, what do you want to be when you're older?" Cooper smiled sweetly, through his eyes spoke otherwise.

"A doctor." Logan nodded with a small smile. Kendall told them to keep their answers short and sweet.

"Interesting. James?" Cooper turned his head to the tan boy diagonal from him.

"A pop star or a model." James didn't even flash his famous smile, he was so uneasy.

"Good luck with that." Cooper chuckled, "And what about you Carlos?"

"A superhero." The Latino boys mumbled under his breath.

"Wait, are you serious?" Cooper laughed, looking bewildered, "You know that's stupid right? That's impossible! No offence, but that's a brainless dream."

Carlos kept his eyes downcast and had stopped eating. Tears formed in his eyes while the other three pop stars shook with anger. "Sorry." Carlos whispered sadly.

Cooper just shook his head, "So tell me about your families. James, got any?"

"I got a mum." James fake smiled.

"Small family. What about you Logan?"

"Only child."

"Parents work?"

"Doctors."

"For someone who is supposed to be intelligent, you don't speak much." Cooper eyed him suspiciously.

"There's no need to." Logan challenged.

"Touché. Carlos, your family?"

"I've got a mami and papi and three older brothers." Carlos smiled slightly, thinking of his wonderful family.

"Their jobs?"

"My papi's a policeman!" Carlos smiled brightly, proud of his father.

"Hmmm... fascinating." Cooper smiled suspiciously.

"Well!" Kendall interrupted the conversation loudly, "I am full, what about you three?" He turned to his brother, winking. They all nodded in agreement. "I say we clean up and go play some video games! Agree?" The three boys yelled in agreement, cleaning up their dishes and then fighting for the platinum controller.

"Wonderful kids." Cooper smiled innocently.

"There angles." Mama Knight agreed.

"So they must work a lot, right?" Cooper asked.

"All the time!"

"When are they not working?"

"Oh they get Sunday off." Mrs Knight smiled, "Which reminds me, on Sunday I've got to take Katie back to Minnesota. I'll be gone for about two days. Don't worry though, the boys' will be here, they'll help you out and how you around!"

"Sounds fantastic. It'll be great, some man on man time with them. They seem like great boys. The tall one is so confident; I can feel it already rubbing off on me! And Logan, where do I start! He's the smartest person I know! And of course, the little one. Now isn't he a joy?"

"They're amazing kids. And I agree with you on everything. I'm just so happy their friendship is so strong. You know, they didn't always used to be like this." Jennifer signed.

"What? Do explain?" Cooper inwardly smiled.

"Well Logan and Kendall have always been close. They just hit it off from word go, but the other two... well not so much. James was very self-centred. He actually was a bully. He picked on all three of them! Of course though, at that time Kendall and Logan didn't know about Carlos as he was in the younger grades. As time went on Kendall and Logan befriended James when they all made the ice hockey team. They taught him to be nice and not to bully anymore. That was also when they met Carlos... let's just say he wasn't the best ice hockey player out there. There was no way anyone at those trials could have missed that, but because of numbers, he was accepted onto the team. Being the youngest, smallest and worst player out there, he copped a lot of bullying and didn't have any friends. I decided to take charge and practically forced Kendall to befriend him. So him and the other two reluctantly befriended him and taught him how to play. As time went on they unconsciously formed a strong friendship. All four of them. Now they are inseparable." Mama Knight smiled.

"Wow. Amazing! What a beautiful story." Cooper sucked up to his mother.

"I know. Friendship is a beautiful thing."

"It is." Cooper's looked darkened, "well, I must excuse myself. It's been a long day and I think it is time to nod off. Thank you for dinner mum, it was delicious."

He placed his dishes into the dishwasher and stride into his new room. Kendall had already told him that he was to sleep in the single bed, so he pulled back to covers and settled in, leaving the bedside lamp on.

He wrote some more notes on the boys in his secret jornal.

_Logan: _

_1 dad. 1 mum. Both are doctors._

_James: _

_1 mum. Occupation unknown._

_Carlos: _

_1 dad. 1 mum. 3 older brothers. __**Dad is a cop.**_

_All (History):_

_Logan and Kendall – friends from the beginning. _

_James – was a bully. Bullied all three other boys. Became friends with Logan and Kendall after making the Ice Hockey team. Stopped bullying._

_Carlos – Befriended other boys after making the ice hockey team (other boys' were forced too). Real friendship formed unconsciously. _

"What are you doing?" A small voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned his head to see Carlos at the door.

Cooper smiled, "Nothing." He closed his book, laying it on his lap. "What are you doing?"

"I-I was just grabbing H-Helmet." The little boys stuttered as he slowly crept inside t retrieve the black shiny hunk of plastic. After he had it in his tiny hands, he stood still, eyeing the bigger boys with fear,

"Scram, dweeb!" Cooper suddenly yelled, causing Carlos to shriek in fear and sprint out of the room.

"Wow, this is going to be fun. So fun." He smirked to himself, laughing lightly. "They're so innocent. Won't be when I'm done with them!"

He hid his book under his mattress and tuned off the lamp. Smiling in his sleep, he imagined all the things he was going to do to those boys. How he would _break_ those little boys.

**DONE! Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know it's a short chapter, but be happy that at least I updated! Action should be starting soon! Yay for you guys! REVIEW PLEASE! Keep it nice though! And also: ANSWER MY POLL! It's on my profile. Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that it's been a while guys, but I'm really sick at the moment! Anyway, here is another chapter! Also, the action starts NOW!**

It was just after 2:30am on Sunday morning, when the youngest band mate hopped down from his bunk bed and silently made his way to the kitchen for a glass of milk. Unknown to him, a pair of green eyes stalked his every move.

Carlos was reaching for the fridge door when he was shocked by a voice behind him.

"Hello Carlos." Cooper drawled the 's' sound out longer, a smirk playing on his lips.

"H-hi," Carlos gasped, startled, "W-what are you d-d-oing?"

"Nothing much, but I can tell you what you're doing."

"W-what?"

"Every morning from 1am to 3am, you go out for a drink and/or snack. Depending on which you take 4-13 minutes. When back in your room it takes you another 18-30 minutes to fall back asleep."

"What the hell? W-wha... wh-who...are you s-stalking me?" Carlos' eyes widened, crowding himself in the corner of the kitchen benches.

Cooper just smiled as he watched the cowering boy in front on him. As he walked towards the frightened boy, Carlos backed up until he couldn't go any further.

"Wh-what do you w-w-want?" Carlos had tears in his eyes. The mysterious and frightening behaviour of Cooper was really starting to get to him.

"That's simple kid, revenge." Faster than a blink of an eye, Cooper brought his fist into Carlos' stomach, dropping the child to the floor instantly. One swift kick to the tan boys' ribs had him calling out for help. "SHHH!" Cooper whispered immediately, dropping to the floor beside the weeping band mate, covering his small mouth with a hand. Cooper sat still in the silence, listening as he heard one pair of soft footsteps come towards the kitchen.

"Carlos? Is that you buddy?" Logan's voice filtered through the air, disrupting the silence.

In the darkness, Cooper grabbed Carlos and forced them both to stand, restraining the boy against his chest. The rustling sound of clothes and bodies forced Logan to turn the kitchen light on. What he saw made him gasp.

"Cooper! What are you doing?" Logan took a step forward, worried for his little brother.

"Shhh Logan. Keep your voice down, people are trying to sleep." Cooper smiled, the nerd obviously trying to devise a plan. "Now, if you would please come here without any trouble that would be much appreciated."

"Why on Earth would I do that?"

"So Carlos doesn't get hurt." Cooper laughed like it was the most obvious fact.

"Logan." Carlos whimpered, teary eyes begging Logan to save him.

"Seriously Cooper, what are you doing? Let Carlos go and maybe we can forget about this." Logan tried to reason. He wasn't one to fight, at least, not until he tried to talk to the person.

"I'm getting revenge Logan. Sweet, sweet revenge. So no, I cannot let Carlos go. I'll ask one more time. Come here."

Defeated and scared Logan hesitantly stepped towards Cooper, trying to judge what was about to come next. Decided that waiting would be too dangerous he decided to try the surprise attack. Logan swung a powerful right hook at Coopers face, hitting target. Cooper, only slightly fazed, roughly shoved Carlos to the floor before shoving Logan in the chest, smacking him into the wall.

Logan, winded, breathed out, "Carlos. Run!"

"Oh no you don't!" Cooper growled, spinning around a landing a harsh kick to the littlest boy's head, leaving him out cold.

"Carlos!" Logan yelled, loud enough the wake the older band mates from their sleep.

Cooper, angry, twirled around once again and punched Logan across the jaw, fazing him. While the boy was disorientated, he grabbed him and restrained him across his chest, like he had done with Carlos moments before.

Less than a minute later, Kendall and James ran out into the kitchen, hockey sticks in hands.

"Let him go Cooper!" Kendall yelled, furious.

"Drop your weapons. Now." Cooper growled. When he saw that they made no move to do so, with his free hand he pulled out two syringes containing purple liquid. "Drop them, or I'll inject Logan and Carlos with this poison. The antidote is where I plan to take you. You'll be forced to come." The boys immediately dropped their sticks, worried for their little friends.

"Take us? What are you talking about?" James shrieked.

"I'm taking you all for revenge." Cooper eyed Kendall evilly.

"Cooper, I'll go with you. No problem, but let my friends go! They have nothing to do with this." Kendall reasoned, desperate to save his friends.

"Yeah, I don't think so Kenny." Cooper winked, "Now, are you all going to cooperate?" For further encouragement, Cooper brought the needle closer to Logan's neck, said boy squirming to get away from it.

"Yes!" Both older boys yelled immediately.

"Well then, Kendall, on the kitchen bench there is some duck tape, tape James' hands behind his back." Cooper instructed sternly, smiling when Kendall complied.

"Sorry." Kendall whispered, defeated, tears stinging his eyes.

"Don't worry. It's alright. We'll find a way out." James whispered back, his voice quivering.

"Now tie Logan's." Cooper said, pushing the shorter nerd in Kendall's direction. The team leader than proceeded to tape the brunette's hands behind his back.

"And Carlos." Cooper stepped to the side, showing the unconscious form on their baby brother.

Kendall gasped when he saw Carlos, limp and lifeless on the floor, "But he's unconscious... there's no need to! He can't do anything!"

"Tie him up." Cooper smiled.

"Please?" Kendall whimpered but solemnly obliged when Cooper shook his head. After taping his youngest brothers' arms together he placed the tape on the table, glaring daggers at his older brother.

"Now turn around and put your hands behind your back." Cooper instructed, proceeding to tie up his younger brother. "Now, lets go." Cooper clapped, slinging Carlos over one shoulder and grabbing James by the bicep. "You two," he nodded to Logan and Kendall, "walk in front silently. Don't cause trouble."

"Please Cooper. Just let us go. You don't want to do this." Kendall begged.

"Oh, but I do! Now get going!" Cooper yanked James along with him and directed the boys down the fire exit and into a black van. Opening the back doors, he instructed the three older boys to 'get in' before chucking the youngest boy in to join them. "Sit tight. It's gonna be a while." He winked before slamming the doors shut, leaving the four pyjama clad boys in total darkness.

"Logan, James?" Kendall whispered, eyes trying to adjust to the blackness.

"Yeah?" They answered.

"I'm sorry. I'll get us out of here. I promise! I won't let him hurt you!" Kendall let his first tear fall.

"We'll protect you too buddy." James said, "If I could, I would hug you." He laughed slightly, trying to life the mood, "how am I ever going to treat my hair!"

"That is an insignificant issue! I left my book at home!" Logan joked.

"We'll miss the hockey game tonight! And Carlos' helmet!" Kendall joined in, knowing they were just trying to keep from freaking out.

Each boy sighed, a small smile playing at their lips.

"At least we're all together." Logan said.

"Yeah. If I was going to be kidnapped, I'd much rather be with you three then alone." James continued.

"We'll get through this together. All four of us. The hockey heads from Minnesota, and now the band, Big Time Rush. Together, as a team." Kendall ended. The boys sat in silence for next couple hours.

"Owww..." A small voice broke the silence.

"Carlos?!" All three boys yelled in excitement.

"Where am I? W-what happened?" Carlos asked weakly.

"We are in a van after being kidnapped by Cooper." James didn't bother sugar coating it.

"Oh my god!" Carlos whimpered, "I can't see... am I blind?"

"No, it's pitch black in here. Your eyes are fine bro." Logan laughed lightly.

"A-am I t-tied up?" Carlos pulled at his arms, while struggling to get into a sit up position.

"Yep."

"Are y-you guys too?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

It wasn't too much later when the three older boys heard soft cry's coming from the youngest boy.

"Carlos? 'Litos, don't cry. We're all here. It's going to be alright. We'll protect you." Kendall soothed to the weeping boy.

"I-I'm s-s-cared." He sobbed.

"We all are buddy, but at least we are together. We'll get through this as a team."

Carlos nodded, not realising that in the dark, the older boys couldn't see it.

As the hours passed, each boy fell into a restless sleep, not realising when the van finally came to a stop.

**DONE :) Please Review pretty please. And if you have any torture ideas TELL ME! Also, if you hadn't already, ANSWER MY POLL :D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like this chapter! THE ACTION BEGINS NOW!**

The car had stopped outside an average sized home, looking as if it dated back a few decades ago. It was red brick with a brown tiled roof. The windows were tainted brown with the build up of dirt; however the front door looked sturdy. It seemed as if the house was on a ranch, neighbours visible in the distance but too far to be within the sound range. Fences lined the yard, indicated previous paddocks and pastures now occupied with drought stricken grass and rusted farming equipment.

Cooper made his way to the back of his car, pulling the heavy doors open with a bang. The dim light of the early morning flooded the once black interior of the van. He smiled as the light slowly stirred the four boys from their sleep, their eyes confused and tired until terror sinked in as realisation hit.

"Welcome boys, to my humble abode!" Cooper smiled mockingly sweet while pulling a gun out of his jacket. "Now, are you boys going to come inside nicely? Or, are you going to make me do this the hard way? Your choice."

Carlos was cuddled into Kendall's side, mostly hiding his face from view as fear racked through him. Kendall comforted him the best he could, with both boys being bound, staring at his older brother with pure hatred. James' breathing had quickened slightly, glancing over to Logan to see if the smart boy had created an escape plan. He hadn't. Logan himself was scared witless, just like his band mates, staring at Cooper apprehensively.

No boys answered.

"I'll tell you this now boys, I don't give many second chances. So, when I ask you a question, answer it, or I will expect that your answer was the one I wanted. In this case, the hard way." Cooper laughed.

"No! No need to, Cooper! We'll come nicely. Promise." Kendall spoke up suddenly, his voice slow and steady, hoping to keep everything in control.

"Good. Get out of the car." Cooper's smile vanished, replaced with a cruel and serious 'business' look. He watched like a hawk as the four boys slowly and awkwardly slid themselves out of the van and onto their feet. The task made difficult with their hands bound behind them.

Cooper grabbed James by the arm and pointed the gun at the back of his head, "Any of you boys try something, I shoot. Understood?"

The three remaining boys nodded.

"Good. Walk." Cooper them proceeded to lead the boys inside the house and down into the basement. Inside, the house seemed to be in reasonable condition in comparison to the outside. The furniture was mostly clean and nowhere near as old as the house. The lights worked and brightened the marron monochromatic interior. Down in the basement though, things weren't as pleasant. The walls weren't painted, just the plain red brick, and the floorboards were dirty and grimy. A couple make-shift chains hung from the ceiling, off the walls and were connected to the floor, looking as though they had recently been installed. There was a filthy toilet in one corner beside a cheap sink, four or five wooden chairs were stacked in another corner and two sheet-less mattresses occupied the third.

The boys were shoved inside and huddled in the fourth, empty, corner when James was released.

"I hope you like your accommodation boys, you could be here for a while." He laughed, leaning against the brick, watching the teenagers cower in fear. "Oh, what I'm going to do to you."

"_Oh god!_" Carlos breathed out, tears staining his cheeks.

"What... _are_ you going to do to us?" Logan asked, fearful of the answer.

"Oh Logan, that's for me to know, and you to find out. Why ruin the surprise?" Cooper smiled.

"Why ruin our lives!?" James yelled suddenly, hysteric nearly.

"Because you ruined mine!" Cooper lost his cool façade, cheeks going red from anger.

"How?" Kendall asked evenly, although that didn't portray his emotions inside.

"Kendall, you remember my ex-girlfriend, Jessica, right? Well you see, I broke up with her because I found her cheating on me, with some fucking singer! Oh, what was his name? Oh yeah, Cody Simpson! You guys know him right? Yeah, you guys tour with him! And when he asked you for girl advice, you told him to go for her, no matter what. Well he went for her, and he fucking got her! Bloody 15 year old fucking my girlfriend! I loved Jess! Loved her! And you guys took her away from me!" Cooper screamed, walking forward towards the boys who tried to scurry back into the wall.

"Cooper, we're sorry about that, but we didn't know! It's not our fault!" Kendall defended him and his friends.

"Oh, but it's not just that Kendall! You steal everyone I love away from me! Jessica, Erin, Katie and Mum!"

"Who's Erin?" Kendall asked, confused and scared.

"My other ex-girlfriend, dumped me because she wanted my little brother! I showed her though. Beat her until she was too afraid to come back for you!" Cooper growled, tears of anger shining his eyes.

"I didn't know! I had no influence in that!" Kendall cried, feeling hopeless.

"Finally, Mum and Katie. Katie used to love me, Mum did too, until you and your faggot friends because famous! Now you're the favourite! Making money for the family, making them friends, and letting them live the 'Hollywood' life! They just forget about me now! Who cares about Cooper? No girlfriend, currently no house, no future! You steal everyone I love away! And now I want revenge!"

"I don't know what to say, Cooper." Kendall sighed, "I couldn't help any of that. What can I do to make things up to you?"

"Nothing. You can't do anything! I want my revenge this way, and this way is how I will get it!" Cooper stormed forward and ripped Carlos away from the group, pulling him back a couple metres. Carlos cried out in fear and struggled to get away. His efforts were futile as Cooper just slapped a hand around his chest, pinning his tiny body to his larger one. "I've been studying you boys since I arrived, noting your strengths and weaknesses. Carlos. He is one of your weaknesses. The youngest, the littlest. You feel as if you need to protect him as he is unable to protect himself. It kills you to see him hurt and you usually beat off his bullies when he is getting picked on... So I wonder what would happen if you couldn't protect him? If you couldn't fight of his bullies? If you just had to sit there and watch as your baby brother was hurt? Let's see should we?"

"No! No, don't! Please?" Kendall yelled desperately, "Don't hurt him. Hurt me, you're angry at me! Just let my friends go. Please?"

"Don't you see Kendall, I am hurting you. Your friends are just unlucky to have to be required in the process. Weakness number two, Kendall can't stand to see his friends hurt, especially Carlos." Cooper smiled lob-sided before pushed Carlos away and punching him in the back of the head.

Carlos cried out and fell to the ground, hands unable to catch him. Cooper followed with a sharp kick to his midsection and another to his kidneys.

"Stop! What are you doing? Stop it! You're hurting him!" James yelled as he heard and saw his friend crying in pain, "STOP!"

No matter what the three older band mates screamed, Cooper would not stop his assault on Carlos. In a moment of desperation, Kendall leaped from his position on the floor and sprinted into Cooper, sending both brothers to the floor. Kendall tried to kick Cooper off as he tried to grab him, but with bound hands, he had no chance.

"Stupid kid!" Cooper growled, grabbing Kendall and pinning him down. "I was hoping it would come to this!" He smiled before punching Kendall in the face, dazing him.

He stood up and looked at the other two scared boys, "Don't move." He warned before walking over to the stack of chairs. Grabbing two at a time, he placed four in the centre of the room. He grabbed Kendall and dragged him over, sitting him on one chair. He cut through the tape binding his hands, then resecured them behind the chair with some rope. Giving a warning stare at the other two boys, he proceeded to do the same with Logan and James.

"Good. Now I should have any more interruptions."

Cooper made his way back over to Carlos who was curled up on the ground, whimpering in pain. He grabbed the boy and dragging him over to where his friends were bound. Cooper kneeled on the ground, Carlos kneeling in front of him, limp in his hold, leaning back on his attackers' chest. Cooper cut through Carlos' tape, the boys' arms falling limply to the side. Cooper wrapped one arm around his chest, securing him against himself, and the other gripped his right wrist tightly.

"That stunt over there was inappropriate and unacceptable boys. Actions like that are punished here. However, this time I'll be nice enough to let you, Kendall, choose the punishment. Understand?" Cooper chuckled. Kendall nodded.

"Should I break his wrist?" Cooper twist Carlos wrist to the side, earning a pained gasp from the boy and tears of fear, hoping he would break the bone.

"Or maybe just a finger? It is only your first act of disobedience..." Cooper stricken the small tan fingers in his hand.

"A whipping maybe? Or electrocution? Another beating?" Cooper smirked, watching the horrified expressions on the young boys' faces, their fear for their friend skyrocketing.

"Please don't! I'm sorry!" Kendall cried, a tear falling down frustrated cheeks.

"Oh I know. Maybe separation. That one always works. Scared them shitless." Cooper cooed, stoking Carlos' face. Carlos tried to move away, but was too weak to do so. "So what is it Kendall? You're choice. You've got 5 seconds or I'll snap his wrist. Five."

Kendall already knew the answer. He couldn't let his friend get hurt again.

"Four."

It was only day one; they didn't know how long they'd be here for. They had to stay as healthy and uninjured as possible.

"Three."

He was already injured enough. His right eye swollen, lip bloody and breathing slightly hitched.

"Two."

As much as it pained him to do so, he made to make a decision.

"One."

"Separation." Kendall blurted. Another tear falling, "Just please, don't hurt him."

James and Logan released breaths they didn't know they were holding. They thanked god they weren't in Kendall's position then, the choice so heartbreaking to make.

Carlos sagged in Coopers' grasp, relieved and scared at the same time.

"Alright. I'm a man of my word." Cooper stood up and scooped Carlos into his arms, "You'll see him again tomorrow at 6am. About 24 hours from now. Have a nice day boys. I may be in late with food... I may not." He winked and proceeded to carry the limp, crying boy upstairs, slamming the door shut and sending the remaining boys into a black oblivion.

**DONE! The action starts not so PLEASE, PLEASE, SEND ME YOUR TORTURE OR STORY IDEAS! They help a lot and I will at least TRY to include them! Answer my Poll if you haven't already done so. I hope you liked the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry if there are grammatical mistakes... I hope you enjoy it! Merry Christmas Y'all!**

"Welcome to your home for the next 24 hours Carlos." Cooper laughed as he threw the youngest boy into the small room.

Carlos whimpered as he hit the ground, observing his surroundings. The room was tiny, only about 3 metres by 3 metres, with no windows or furniture. Just one wooden door. Carlos shivered as not even a light would be able to provide him with brightness, as there was none.

Cooper lent against the door frame, eyeing the Latino child as he cowering in the dim room. "Why are you so special?"

Carlos, surprised by the outburst, turned to his kidnapper with wide yes, "What?"

"Why are all the boys so protective of you?" Cooper tilted his head to the side, trying to judge the emotions and reactions of the boy.

"I-I don't know... Maybe because I-I'm younger? O-or smaller? I-I have no clue." Carlos shrugged.

"Or maybe it's because of your perpetual innocence." Cooper said, moving in close to the boy, kneeling. "Your wide eyes, rosy cheeks, tan skin, plush lips..." Cooper drawled off, caressing the frightened boys' cheek.

"W-w-what?" Carlos breath hitched, panic settling in.

"You are so beautiful, Carlos." Cooper, hypnotized by the gorgeous boy in front of him, leant in to press his lips against Carlos'.

"What the hell!?" Carlos screeched as the larger man tried to kiss him. "Get away from me! Stop! Leave me alone!" Carlos screamed, pushing on Cooper's chest as hard as he could.

"Shit!" Cooper swore, breaking out of his trance. He sat back, watching as the child in front of him cried and cowered away from him.

"Y-y-you said you wouldn't h-h-hurt m-me." Carlos cried, eyes wide with fear.

"And I won't." Cooper growled, "For now." Angry with himself and the way Carlos' beauty could control him, he stormed out of the small room, slamming the door and deciding not to feed any of the boys for today. He wouldn't even see the boys' until tomorrow, until he had to take Carlos back. That way he could have some time to try and control his feelings, gain some control over his desire. Now was not the time to take advantage of Carlos... Not yet.

**Break Break Break Break Break**

"Oh god..." Kendall cried as soon as Cooper had taken Carlos from their room.

"H-hey, don't worry Kendall. You did the right thing. I would have chosen that too." Logan tried to sooth his friend.

"B-but now the only hope for Carlos is our trust in Cooper... the guy who kidnapped us!" Kendall growled.

"Yeah, but in 24 hours we'll have Carlos back." James said, trying to stay positive.

"Yeah, only if my brother doesn't kill him first! He may not even bring him back! And what if, when Carlos comes back, he's hurt even worse! I chose to leave him alone with a monster! Oh god! I'm just as bad." Kendall started to cry.

"Kendall! Don't jump to conclusions yet. Don't expect the worse until it has happened. It's no use getting worked up over something we can no longer control. What if you worry yourself sick and tomorrow Carlos comes back perfectly fine? There's no point to it Kendall. Trust Carlos to stay strong and to come back fine." Logan scolded, trying to help Kendall.

Kendall sniffled a few times and stopped crying, "I guess you're right. It's just... It's just I don't know if he can stay strong... He's only 14 for Christ's sake! He's too young for this! Too innocent. Have you seen the size of my brother? James is probably the only one who even has a chance at a fair fight! Carlos... Carlos has no chance! He's Tiny! He's-"

"Kendall!" Logan yelled, "Stop! Trust him. Trust _us_, because _we_ trust you. We _will_ find a way out of this. Together."

"I'm sorry. You're right," Kendall laughed, "you're _always_ right." Kendall smiled at his friend, then at James.

"I must say though," James started, "I do hope he does bring us foo-" James was interrupted as the boys heard a terrified scream rip though the air.

"Carlos..." Kendall whispered, he could recognize that small, young voice anywhere. "CARLOS!" He screamed out, "COOPER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM YOU BASTARD?! YOU PROMISED NOT TO HURT HIM! YOU PROMISED!"

All three boys screamed out obesities as they heard their youngest brother scream.

"Shhh!" Logan hissed at his friends after a minute, "Guys! Shut up!"

James and Kendall stopped their outbursts and looked towards the smart boy, "What is it?" James asked.

"Listen!" Logan stated. All three boys fell into silence, trying to hear something.

"I don't hear anything..." James looked at Logan confused.

"Exactly! Carlos is no longer screaming. Which means he was either just frightened and screamed or jostled some of his other injuries." Logan explained, small smile on his lips.

"Or he's unconscious... or dead." Kendall solemnly looked forward, face void of emotion.

"No. I highly doubt that Kendall. He would have screamed longer, or not at all." Logan sighed.

Kendall looked at Logan with judgemental eyes, thinking he was just making up stuff to calm his fears.

"I'm not joking Kendall. Who is the genius here? Me. I know what I'm talking about." Logan looked into Kendall's eyes.

"Believe him Kendall. I do. You know Carlos' screams, dude. You've heard him a billion times. That was _not_ a scream of pain. If anything, more of a scream of fright or surprise. Think about it."

Kendall glanced over to James, thinking for a minute before releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding. "You're right. That wasn't a pained scream. He'll be alright." Kendall sagged in his seat before whispering quietly to himself, "He'll be alright."

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

These hours, these _long_ hours, were taking a toll on Carlos. How could one day, 24 hours, feel like forever? It felt like he'd been trapped in this room all his life. As if he had never seen the light of day. Of course, Carlos could picture the beauty of the Palm Woods Park, or the stunning blue of the Palm Woods Pool, but sometimes, in the silent, pitch black room, he felt as if he had forgotten what colours were. How pretty they were. How much, he now realises, they are taken for granted.

He now had a faint knowledge of what it would be like to be blind. Never being able to see the magnificence of colours. Forever being lost in a black abyss. He shivered at the thought of never being able to see again. He would, once he was out of this room... Wouldn't he?

He was startled out of his thoughts when the door to the room slammed open with a bang. Carlos shielded his eyes from the dim light the flooded the small room. To Carlos, who had been drowned in darkness for the last day, this little bit of light was more like staring into the sun.

"Surprise! 24 hours is up little one. You get to go back." Cooper mumbled out, watching the little boy adjust his eyes to the light.

"Really?" Carlos' small voice whispered hopefully, hoarse from not being used in hours.

"Yeah, seriously." Cooper growled. He reached down and grabbed the young boy by his bicep, dragging him down the hallway.

Carlos stumbled after him, eyes sill adjusting and body still sore from yesterday's brutal beating.

They stopped outside a sturdy looking door; Carlos noticed the powerful lock on the outside. His hope in escaping vanishing while he stared at the high-tech door.

"Yeah, you're not getting out." Cooper smiled and laughed, unlocking and opening the door. He turned the lights on and threw Carlos deeper into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Carlos!" A chorus of three voices gasped out as they watched their youngest best friends stumble in front of them.

Kendall let out a breath of relief as he studied Carlos. No more injured than when he left. _Thank God!_

"Hello boys!" Cooper greeted the three other music stars.

"Cooper." Kendall replied, stony faced.

"Well someone's not too happy. Come on little brother, cheer up. I kept my promise." He winked to Kendall who scowled in return and didn't reply.

"Carlos." Cooper turned his attention to the tan boy, "sit in that spare chair." He gestured to the unoccupied chair beside Kendall.

Carlos slowly made his way to the chair, keeping his eyes on Cooper the while time. He sat down and scooted as close to Kendall as he could.

"Will you stay put, or do I need to tie you up?" Cooper glared dangerously at Carlos, who shook his head. "Good."

"Now what should we do today boys?" Cooper made eye contact with each of the boys, watching the fear cross their eyes.

"No suggestions? None at all?" Cooper tormented.

"Cooper, please. Stop this. You can still back out now, we won't press charges. We won't even mention this again. Please, just stop this." Kendall begged, nearing tears just from fear and desperation.

"Let me think about that... how about, no!" Cooper leaned into Kendall's personal space, "Now, what should we do today?"

**Done! Wasn't much action in that chapter, but obviously next chapter will be action filled! ANY IDEAS! PLEASE! WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO TO THE BOYS! SUGGESTIONS PLEASE! **

**REVEIW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Cooper held his gaze with Kendall for a minute. No one spoke a word, only the sound of heavy breathing filled the air. "Logan." Cooper addressed the nerd of the group, however held his stare at Kendall. "You're the smart one aren't you?"

"No." Kendall whispered, shaking his head back and forth, eyes desperately begging Cooper to leave them alone.

"I know what we are going to do today!" Cooper smiled, standing up and breaking his glare with Kendall. "We're going to play a game!" He made eye contact with Logan, "And you, Logan, are going to be the player. Kendall, James and Carlos, you'll be the prize. Before we get started, let's set up, shall we?"

Cooper smiled and turned around, walking towards one of the far walls. The four boys shared scared looks. Cooper pressed on a certain brick and with a loud screech, a secret door opened. "This, my boys, will be the playing board. James, I'll set you up first."

Cooper walked over to the oldest boy before stopping briefly. "Carlos, you _dare_ move, escape or help your friends; I'll slaughter James in the most painful and slow way I can think of. Understand?" Carlos nodded his head fast, fear blasting through him. Cooper smiled and untied James' hands, grabbing his wrists tightly and pinning them in the small of his back. He forcibly led James through the secret door and into the darkness.

Navigating his way through a few short hallways, he pushed James into a medium sized room. "Don't fight me." He ordered strictly, "I know my way out of here. You do not. So I will beat you out, and I will kill Kendall and Logan." He leant in to whisper into James' ear, "And I will keep Carlos for myself."

James gasped, eyes wide. He turned his head over his shoulder, looking at Cooper with scared eyes, "You wouldn't?" His voice hitched in fear.

"Oh, I would."

"I-I won't fight." James promised, his hope of breaking free diminishing in the threat to his friends.

"Good." Cooper released James' hands and rotated his body so he stood 30cm away from a wall, facing away from it. Cooper, using his height to his advantage, brought James' hands above his head and handcuffed them to a rod running across the ceiling. James, being tall himself, was still able to have both feet planted on the ground, the pressure in his arms and wrists not too bad.

"I'll be back soon." Cooper laughed and left James, retreating back to the room where his other three hostages were held. James tested the rod and handcuffs for any leeway, but found none. He signed in fear, desperation and failure. He was screwed. They all were.

**BREAK BREAK**

Cooper looked at his three scared captives, smiling.

"What did you do to James?" Logan yelled, fear stricken.

"Nothing, nothing. I wouldn't worry too much. Kendall will be joining him now." He proceeded to untie Kendall's wrists and restrain him the same way he had done so with James. "Carlos, same threat applies. Do _not_ move."

Cooper then lead a struggling Kendall to where James was being held.

"James!" Kendall yelled out, noticing his friend, handcuffed to the roof.

"Kendall!" James sounded slightly relieved not to be alone and also scared now that Kendall could possibly be hurt too.

Kendall struggled harder, trying to escape. Frustration growing with his younger brother, Cooper let him go and smacked him over the head harshly. Kendall fell to the ground seeing stars.

While Kendall was down, Cooper quickly grabbed him and handcuffed him up beside James.

"No! Don't!" Kendall whined, kicking his legs out at his brother, but wincing in pain when it put unbelievable pressure on his arms. Kendall groaned in exertion as he tried to balance on his legs. However tall he was, he was still a bit shorter than James, and with his arms strung up so high, he was forced to balance on his toes.

"Get comfortable little brother, you'll be here till the game ends." Cooper smirked and watched as Kendall finally found balance. "Once again, I'll be back in a minute."

"What do you think he has planned?" James asked once Cooper left.

"I have no idea. I... I just hope it's not bad." Kendall near-whimpered.

"It'll be ok. We'll get through this." James tried to comfort his younger brother.

"I know. But who will we be when we get out?"

**BREAK BREAK**

"Good to see you obeyed, Carlos. No more blood-shed than necessary today, then. Get up, you're next." Cooper announced as he walked in front of the two youngest band mates.

Carlos slowly stood up, shaking. "Don't worry Logan," Cooper started, as he roughly grabbed Carlos the same way he had with James and Kendall, "I haven't forgot about you. I'll be back for you in a minute."

He led Carlos quickly into the room holding the eldest two band mates.

"K-Kendall. J-James." Carlos weakly whispered, shrinking in on himself as he noticed their predicament.

Cooper let him go and shoved him in the direction of his friends, "Stand beside Kendall."

Carlos did as he was told, however cowered back when Cooper came forward. Cooper harshly grabbed his wrists and yanked them above his head.

"WAIT!" Kendall yelled out, halting Cooper in his actions.

"What is it now?" Cooper snapped.

"Y-you can't hook him up here." Kendall's voice quivered slightly.

"Why the hell not?" Cooper raised and eye brow angrily.

"I can barely touch the ground! He won't be able too!" Kendall explained.

"That's the gift of height. Sucks to be short." Cooper fake smiled.

"He's only 14! Seriously! You can't expect any 14-year-old to be James' height!" Kendall exclaimed.

"And I don't. But I'm a mean person and the more pain the better. I'd prefer you _all_ to be Carlos' height, so I can hurt you all _more_."

Kendall couldn't respond to that. When had his brother turned so evil?

Cooper, with a grunt, hoisted Carlos into the air by his wrists, making quite work of handcuffing him. When he finished, he stepped back to admire his work.

Carlos whined pathetically as he swayed in the air, feet well above the ground. His wrists and shoulders held all his weight.

"Beautiful." Cooper whispered to himself, "Now that the game is mostly set up. I need the player."

Cooper left to grab Logan.

"Carlos? You alright?" James asked, leaning forward to watch Carlos, his young face screwed up in discomfort.

"Y-yeah." Carlos ground out, "Just a little uncomfortable."

Kendall didn't say anything, just stretched his hand in Carlos' direction, latching onto one small finger. Carlos signed; even that small gesture brought so much comfort.

**BREAK BREAK**

"Lucky last!" Cooper hollered happily, untying Logan from his chair. "My most important boy too! The player."

He led the frightened nerd into the hidden room. The young teen gasped when he saw the state of his other three friends. "Worry not Logan, I won't be trying you up... Well, I won't be trying you up _there_."

"Logan!" James yelled, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah James, I'm fine." Logan assured the boys, while Cooper led him to a chair in the middle of the room.

"Sit." Cooper commanded. Logan saw the rope in his hands, this would be his only chance to escape.

In the few seconds it took for Logan to make up his mind to escape, Cooper was ready.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." Cooper growled out.

Logan whipped around to where Cooper now stood, knife to James' neck. "I won't. I-I'll sit. Please, just don't hurt him." Logan put his hands up in a gesture of surrendering. He slowly sat in the chair.

Cooper quickly and roughly tied his wrists to the chairs arms, followed by his feet to each chair leg.

"Now that you're all settled and in position, the rules." Cooper smiled, pacing around the room. "I will ask you, Logan, a question. You will answer it. It's as simple as that. We play until I am bored, or until playing can no longer take place."

The four boys looked to each other in confusion. Cooper's cryptic speech, confusing them.

"Let's begin!" Cooper stood in front of Logan, "Let's start easy. What is the square root of 9?"

"Three." Logan said cautiously, worried about what the outcome would be.

"Correct." Logan yelped in surprise as Cooper slapped him across the cheek harshly.

"Next question. What is 5 to the power of 3?"

"125." Logan said, closing his eyes as Cooper backhanded him, lip splitting open.

"Correct." Cooper smiled sweetly, "What is the planet closest to the sun?"

"M-Mercury." Logan stuttered.

"Correct." Cooper swung his fist back and buried it in Logan's stomach.

"Stop it! Stop hurting him!" Kendall yelled desperately, "Please!"

"Next question!" Cooper yelled above the other three's screams. "How many stars are there on the American flag?"

Logan stared Cooper hard in the eyes, thinking carefully. "7." He smiled.

"Wrong." Cooper signed. "You have finally figured it out, aye? You know you get hit when you get it correct. But what happens when you get it wrong? Let's see!" Cooper pulled a small device from his pocket. He walked behind Logan and leant over to whisper in his ear, "Now, you can watch your friends suffer."

"What?!" Logan gasped as Cooper pressed down on the button on the device.

An electric current was sent through the metal rod and travelled down the three pairs of handcuffs and into the three bodies attached. The three handcuffed boys screamed and convulsed as their bodies were tortured with electricity.

"Stop! STOP! Please!" Logan cried out desperately.

A second later Cooper released the button. The three boys sagged in there restraints, breathing heavily.

"Ready for the next question? Time to knock things up a notch." Cooper smiled, "What is 140 times 12?"

"I... Ummm..." Logan mumbled as he tried to calculate the sum in his head.

"Time is nearly up... four... three... two..."

"1680!" Logan gasped. He needed to get the questions right. He couldn't stand he friend being hurt any more.

"Correct." Cooper kneed Logan in the gut, the breath being pushed out of the boy.

"When was Captain James Cook born?" Cooper laughed, doubting the boy would get this.

"I know this, I know this... Ummm... 1728?" Logan asked, unsure.

"The exact date please." Cooper smirked.

"What! I... ahhh..." Logan had no idea.

"Time is up." Cooper pressed down on the button again, eliciting screams from the boys and they writhed in pain. "The answer was the 7th of November, 1728."

"Alright, alright! Stop hurting them!" Logan begged.

"Next question." Cooper said, not taking his finger off the button.

"But-but." Logan stumbled.

"Since bread is square, why is sandwich meat round?"

Logan just gaped at the question. How was he supposed to answer that?

"I'll stop when you get an answer correct." Cooper watched in pleasure as the boy was unable to answer the question. "Pass?"

"Pass!" Logan was desperate to get a question he was able to answer, to stop his friends from screaming in pain.

"Which came first, the chicken or the egg?"

"W-what? This is unfair!" Logan screamed in panic. His friends' screams were weakening as they started to succumb to the pain.

"Answer correct and I'll stop."

"The chicken!"

"Then what did it hatch from?" Cooper laughed.

"Fine then! THE EGG!" Logan yelled angrily.

"But what laid it?"

"ARGH! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Logan cried, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Pass?"

"Pass." Logan whimpered.

"Are Zebra's black with white strips or white with black strips?"

"I don't know..."

"If you try to fail, and succeed, which have you done?"

"I don't know."

"What is a question with no answer called?"

"I don't know!"

"Can you hear yourself think?"

"I don't know ok! I DON'T KNOW!" Logan burst out in frustrated tears.

"Not so smart now are you?" Cooper growled angrily, "See kid? You don't know _everything_! You try to make everyone believe that you do! So up yourself. _Oh how little Logan Mitchell knows everything_! We'll he doesn't! He doesn't even know enough to save his own friends!"

"Please, please. Stop."

"One last question. Answer correct and it stops. Do. You. Know. Everything. Smart ass?" Cooper punctuated the question with quick slaps to his reddened cheeks.

"No! No, no, no, no! I don't know everything! I don't!" He sagged in his cheek, crying.

"Correct." Cooper finally released the button. The three boys fell limp and silence flooded the room, only soft sobs being heard. "Wow. That game is one of my favourites."

"A-are they ok?" Logan whimpered eyes wide and fearful.

"I'll check." Cooper turned and looked at the boys. James was hanging limply in his restraints however his strength amazed Cooper. The boy was still conscious, only crying softly in pain. "Amazing." Cooper said out loud, "You sir, are quite a fighter." He walked up close to James, lifting his chin to make eye contact, "Don't worry, I'll break that out of you." James whimpered and let his chin sag onto his chest when released.

Cooper moved onto Kendall. His little brother was unconscious, hanging from his wrists with his toes scraping against the concrete floor. Cooper lightly tapped his pale cheek, waiting for a response. Kendall moaned in pain softly but did not awaken. "Alive." Cooper spoke to Logan, "Good thing too, I don't want him to die _this_ early on."

Finally he moved onto his young favourite, Carlos. He sure hoped this little one wasn't dead. He lightly tapped his cheek but did not receive a response. Carlos was hanging limp and unconscious in his handcuffs, feet well above the ground. The wrists looked painful and swollen from all the pressure placed upon them. Cooper frowned, "Shit..." He quickly placed his fingers against Carlos' neck, hoping to find a pulse. He signed in relief when he finally felt one, however weak it was.

"I-Is he alive?" Logan asked softly, heart beating fast, "Is he alive!?"

"Barely, but yes." Cooper got out some keys from his pockets and released all three boys, letting them collapse on the ground. He went over to Logan and began to untie him, "I'll leave you four in here. I'll be back with food later, maybe. Don't try to escape, if you know what's best for you."

Logan stared at Cooper with hateful eyes and the second he was released he ran to his friends. Cooper made his way to the door to leave but turned back one last time, "Make sure the little one doesn't die. The blood will be on your hands." He then turned and left, leaving the boys along and hurt and scared.

**That was longer than expected! I hope you liked it! BTW if you like my stories and are into The Hobbit, check out my new story 'That Night'! Enjoy and PELASE REVIEW. Reviews inspire me!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
